Et lux in tenebris
by PerigrinTouque
Summary: [For Zexy] Depuis combien de temps était-il comme ça, appuyé contre le grillage séparant le terrain de basket et le torse de Kise, les bras tendus, emprisonnant son ami ? Depuis combien de minutes essayait-il de déchiffrer le tourment qui habitait les prunelles auréolines ? (Daiki Introspection).


Bonjour à toutes et à tous,

Je dédie cet OS à ma petite **Zexy** qui me supporte et me soutient dans mes délires _Kurokocchiesques_ et pour la remercier de ses magnifiques cadeaux artistiques.

Nous nous sommes mises d'accord pour qu'Aomine s'acoquine avec Kise (au départ c'était pas gagné :p).

Je veux juste ajouter que ce texte fut une véritable souffrance à accoucher, oui, on ne se rend pas toujours compte lorsqu'on lit une histoire, mais parfois, l'écriture est difficile. Aomine m'a épuisé, n'étant pas habituée à traiter des personnages aussi forts que lui. D'autant plus que je voulais mettre en valeur notre petit kitsune (la pureté).

J'espère que j'y suis parvenue et comme d'hab : je ne peux pas faire simple, ce qui donne un mélange entre Angst/Hurt-Confort et introspection.

Si vous avez apprécié cette lecture, n'hésitez pas à laisser un petit mot, ça fait plaisir ^^

Titre : "une lumière dans le noir"

Bonne lecture,

Perigrin.

* * *

OooO~o~OoooO

 **Et lux in tenebris**

OoooO~o~OoooO

* * *

Depuis combien de temps était-il comme ça, appuyé contre le grillage séparant le terrain de basket et le torse de Kise, les bras tendus, emprisonnant son ami ?

Depuis combien de minutes essayait-il de déchiffrer le tourment qui habitait les prunelles auréolines ?

Le jour déclinait, laissant s'effacer les couleurs chaudes d'une après-midi de printemps pour celles plus froides d'un début de soirée, mais les jeunes hommes restaient figés, incapables de bouger. Se fixant mutuellement, l'or se fondait dans les abysses tentant d'y percer leurs secrets. Daiki ne bougeait pas. Son souffle saccadé s'échouait contre les joues de son vis-à-vis. D'ailleurs ce dernier ne faisait rien pour se soustraire de cette situation étrange. Jamais auparavant son modèle ne l'avait regardé avec une telle force. Ryōta se sentait mal et bien à la fois. Il ne détournait pas ses yeux des deux bulles de nuit qui lui faisaient face. Elles le happaient, l'incitant à le rejoindre là-bas, tout là-bas, dans ce monde de solitude duquel son ami s'était enlisé.

Tout avait pourtant bien commencé… Dans l'après-midi, Ryōta avait croisé par hasard son ancien coéquipier accompagné de Kuroko. Marchant tranquillement dans les rues de la ville, le mannequin s'était joint à eux. Ils s'étaient promenés, avaient bu un verre puis tout naturellement, ils s'étaient retrouvés à jouer une partie endiablée sur le terrain près du parc. Comme d'habitude, la hargne au cœur, Daiki les avait provoqué, pour s'amuser, pour se défouler, pour se vider. Il enchainait les dribbles et les paniers. Son corps souple se prêtait à toutes ses positions acrobatiques afin de tirer. Ses yeux luisaient d'impatience à défier les autres miracles. Et ce fut avec une joie non feinte que le blond répondît aux attaques du félin. _Ou quand l'élève dépasse le maître_ … Enfin le grand brun avait trouvé un adversaire de taille. La rapidité de Kise ne cessait de croître au fur et à mesure des rencontres, qu'elles soient officielles ou non. Et là, les trois comparses s'étaient amusés de façon simple, sans le poids de la pression.

Aomine se régala de la montée en puissance de son ami car à son tour il pouvait jouer sans se retenir, mordre dans son talent. Et puis il y avait Kuroko, l'ombre qui écrase la lumière. Leur point d'encrage dans leur monde de férocité. Le meneur qui contenait et dirigeait leurs jeux. La lumière s'était déployée dans la pénombre, une nouvelle fois. Rattraper les passes du fantôme lui procurait des sensations merveilleuses, là au bout de ses doigts, sentir la force, le ballon fendre l'air et puis marquer. Haut et fort, toujours plus fort. Et Aomine avait ri, ri de façon sincère comme autrefois, ri avec ses amis ; son sourire non plus arrogant mais resplendissant. Et Kise l'avait contemplé. Tout s'était bien passé, absolument tout.

Puis le passé refît surface, sautant au visage du jeune homme au teint hâlé. Tout était de sa faute, même si dans les yeux azurés n'existaient aucun reproche. Il avait purement abandonné sa moitié, s'enfonçant dans le cercle vicieux de la solitude. Kuroko était parti, loin d'eux, loin de lui. Alors que l'ambiance se révélait bon enfant, tout changea au fur et à mesure que les traits tirés d'Aomine se durcissaient. Les deux autres adolescents comprirent. Le plus petit s'approcha, une main tendue, seulement encore une fois, l'autre la lui refusa. Foutu orgueil. Aomine poussa un peu trop brusquement son ami, sans le vouloir, enfermé dans son monde intérieur. Kise quant à lui ne supportât pas de voir l'air désemparé de Kuroko. Il savait interpréter au-delà des apparences impavides la douleur, celle du rejet. Le garçon aux cheveux bleus s'écarta sans faire de bruit, sans un mot. Encore une fois il les quitta, sa silhouette mince s'effaçant dans le crépuscule.

Impuissant, Kise eut beau le rappeler, crier rien n'y fit. Cette courte pause salvatrice se terminât sur une note sombre, la faute à Aomine. Tandis que le premier lui crachait sa colère à la figure, l'exaspération montait dans l'être du second. Tous deux captifs de leur peine. Une parole, dure, tranchante. Le blond se tut. Il ne reconnaissait plus son ancienne idole, où avait-elle dérivée ? Où était passée sa compassion, surtout envers Kuroko ? Les lèvres tremblantes, les yeux humides, Kise avait éclaté. Il s'était jeté sur l'as, l'empoignant par le col de son _T-shirt_ en le secouant. Le flot intarissable de reproche affluait à sa bouche et coulait librement. Il s'en fichait bien de faire du mal à Aomine, lui ne se privait pas par pur égoïsme. D'ailleurs ce dernier restait exaspérément rigide, tête baissée, poings serrés.

Dans sa tête, il se répétait de se retenir car sinon il risquait de frapper son camarade pour le faire taire. La vérité se manifestait trop dure à encaisser, surtout dite à haute voix, comme ça, brut de pomme. De surcroît, voir le mannequin pleurer comme un faible l'exécrait à un point inimaginable. Lui qui veillait bien à masquer ses émotions jusqu'au tréfonds de sa raison, n'acceptait pas que quelqu'un d'autre le blâme.

Il le savait. Il le savait parfaitement que la cause du départ de leur pilier n'était que de sa propre faute. _Sa_ faute, _son_ égocentrisme. A l'heure actuelle Aomine ne s'autorisait pas le pardon et encore moins l'oubli. Et là de revoir l'expression si pure de Kuroko l'avait démoli. Son air si innocent, le plaisir qu'il prenait à rejouer avec eux lui rappelait ses failles.

* * *

Pendant qu'il tentait de se raisonner, la voix suraigüe de Ryōta montait encore d'un cran. Des critiques entrecoupées de sanglots. Des regrets amers dans le ton si enjoué d'ordinaire. Décidément, Daiki flinguait tout ce qu'il touchait, ou plutôt approchait. Sa propre gorge refusait d'avaler la boule qui se formait dans sa trachée. Quand il leva enfin les yeux sur ceux de l'autre adolescent, il découvrit tout le mal dont il était capable. Non seulement le prédateur avait fait souffrir son ancienne ombre mais maintenant son protégé. Et cela se révélait tout bonnement insupportable. L'image de Kise ravagé lui renvoyait une facette de sa personnalité qu'il détestait. Alors pour cesser cette scène pathétique, il prit à son tour son vis-à-vis par l'encolure et le souleva juste à peine, la pointe de ses pieds effleurant le sol. Le bras levé, le poing prêt à s'abattre, Aomine attendait.

A cet instant il se moquait bien de détruire la belle gueule de son ami. Il n'aurait qu'à se mettre en arrêt maladie pendant un temps puis reprendre par la suite. Après tout le blond le cherchait, non ? Pourquoi Kise ne se la fermait pas ? Pourquoi le contemplait-il avec cet air désolé ? C'était insoutenable.

Parce qu'il l'emmenait au bord du précipice, alors Aomine craqua. Comme un petit garçon qui aurait fait une grosse bêtise à qui sa mère pardonnait. Il ne voulait pas casser ses amis et surtout pas de cette manière. Le brun hocha vivement la tête de droite à gauche comme pour exorciser quelque chose, lâcha le vêtement et poussa son ami afin de le préserver de son impulsivité. Voir les prunelles dorées baignées de larmes par sa seule faute le détruisait un peu plus. Kise ne devait pas pleurer, au contraire, il devait rire, s'amuser de la vie. Il incarnait un soleil mutin pour tous les membres de la Génération des miracles. Cet astre ne rayonnait plus, une gravité en ternissait ses rayonnements.

— Arrête putain !

Cette sommation déchira l'air lourd de cette fin d'après-midi.

Kise continuait de pleurer. Tant bien que mal il essuya ses yeux rougis avec ses mains, sans succès.

— Mais tu vas t'arrêter oui !? Je suis pas venu là pour te regarder chouiner !

Faire mal au lieu de réconforter. C'était tout ce qu'il savait faire.

Lorsqu'il prononçait ces paroles, Daiki se maudissait. Malheureusement comme personne ne lui avait appris la sollicitude, il n'était pas en mesure de l'appliquer. Et l'autre de continuer à sombrer. Ryōta aussi partirait loin de lui un jour ou l'autre, peut être aujourd'hui.

En son for intérieur, l'as de Tōō souhaitait plus que tout stopper cette scène, réconforter son camarade par une accolade et tout oublier. Il recommençait inlassablement les mêmes erreurs à demeurer sur place telle une statue de bronze.

Une urgence, vite. Faire quelque chose, n'importe quoi mais quelque chose. Une tension enfla soudainement dans le corps du basané. Les mots n'étaient pas ses alliés, à contrario de Ryōta qui les maniait avec emphase et facilité. Seulement là il avait perdu toute sa verve. D'une impulsion méconnue, Daiki se rapprocha, attrapa l'autre par les épaules et vint le plaquer rudement contre le grillage. L'air grave laissa la place à la panique. Et maintenant que Kise restait suspendu à ses lèvres, il devait faire le premier pas. Celui qui le ramènerait à lui.

— Je suis désolé de tout gâcher tout le temps ! Désolé de penser qu'à ma gueule, désolé d'avoir repoussé Kuroko et désolé de t'avoir déçu !

Les excuses n'en finissaient plus, hurlées afin de les extirper de son crâne. Elles tournaient dedans depuis trop longtemps.

— Ne pleure plus s'te plait, conclut le coupable.

Ce fut ainsi que les deux adolescents se tenaient là, aux abords du terrain de basket, collés l'un à l'autre cherchant des explications ou la rédemption dans le regard de l'autre.

Le torse de Ryōta se soulevait de façon erratique, sa respiration haletante traduisait son trop-plein d'émotion. Car il venait de se décharger de tout ce qui le rongeait intérieurement, en voulant blesser Daiki, le réveiller de sa mélancolie.

Peu à peu les jeunes gens se calmèrent.

Les yeux arrondis, Daiki mesurait toute l'ampleur de ce qui venait de se passer. Sa fierté avait été malmenée et pour bien enfoncer le clou, il s'était laissé aller devant un de ses plus proches amis. Car à ne pas en douter, le copieur se logeait à part dans son cœur. S'il était une source d'inspiration pour Ryōta, celui-ci se révélait être le déclencheur de son talent. Parce que le génie du basket ne voulait pas le décevoir, il devait demeurer le plus fort, le meilleur pour rester digne du titre de modèle.

Là sur le béton, dans un silence pesant, Daiki s'effritait. Les minutes interminables achevaient son calvaire. Il avait peur, oh que oui, peur que personne ne vienne le sauver. Il crevait de trouille qu'encore une fois on le laisse seul devant. Il ne fallait pas se tromper : devant ne subsistait que le néant. Isolé dans une lumière glaciale, la joie de gagner n'existe plus. Catalogué de « monstre », plus aucun joueur n'osait l'affronter. Tétanisé, l'adolescent tremblait presque de cette horrible attente. Il ne se leurrait pas, son ami allait le laisser dans sa prison luminescente. Résigné, il allait perdre tout espoir et ainsi s'enfoncer plus dans le vide quand tout à coup une main se posa sur sa joue. Une chaleur bienfaitrice le brûla jusque dans l'âme. Ryōta, étincelant, naturel lui offrait le plus doux des sourires. Il ne jouait pas, sa sincérité perçait ses iris mordorés autant que ses paroles réconfortantes.

— Arrête de t'en vouloir. Arrête de porter tout seul ce fardeau. Il n'y avait pas que toi dans l'équipe, nous aussi on a une part de responsabilité. On s'est tous isolés les uns des autres, aveuglés par nos ambitions. Et…

L'ailier des miracles se stoppa, trop ému.

— Et on l'a laissé filer. Personne ne s'est bougé pour rattraper Kurokocchi ! Arrête de ruminer ça.

— Mais j'étais sa lumière ! s'emporta le brun.

— Nous étions ses partenaires alors ça suffit !

Les mains crispées sur les épaules mates, Ryōta sentait les infimes soubresauts qui traversaient ses paumes. Pris de tétanie, Daiki n'était plus capable de rien, il s'effondra contre le torse de son soutien, ses grands bras passant autour de son dos. Il serrait, serrait toujours plus cet autre dans l'espoir de l'accrocher à sa personne, comme s'il fut sa bouée de sauvetage. Probablement qu'il gardait toujours en lui cette peur inextirpable d'être abandonné. Sans contrôler son flux de mots, il débita sans réfléchir.

— Je veux pas rester seul ce soir.

— Je comprends, viens chez moi.

Ils demeurèrent cimentés comme cela encore quelques minutes jusqu'à ce que l'adolescent puisse marcher.

~oOoOo~

Dans la maison des parents de Ryōta, ou plus exactement dans le studio qui la jouxtait, Daiki demeurait silencieux à milles lieux de là.

Grâce à ses revenus, le mannequin avait pu aménager un mini-studio préservant son intimité. Personne n'y entrait sans y être invité, il savait qu'il ne serait pas dérangé ce soir. En revenant avec des collations et des boissons, il retrouva son ami assis sur son lit, les genoux repliés tenant un énorme coussin. Il ressemblait plus à un chaton en manque d'affection qu'à une panthère sauvage, ce qui contrastait avec son apparence habituelle. En fait, le blond appréciait cette faille que laissait apercevoir son ami parce qu'il pouvait s'y engouffrer pour enfin le délivrer. Depuis toutes ces années, les anciens joueurs de Teikō vivaient chacun de leur côté, en autarcie. Ce gâchis le peinait énormément, l'amitié était quelque chose de primordiale pour Ryōta.

Comment faire pour le sauver ? Daiki semblait dériver toujours plus loin de lui, dans sa morosité.

La manière forte était à proscrire dans ce cas présent, de toute manière le copieur ne voulait pas l'utiliser. Voir souffrir Daiki plus que de raison restait insupportable, il s'en voulait déjà suffisamment. Il opta donc pour la manière douce. Une fois le plateau posé sur une table à proximité de son clic-clac, Ryōta s'assit à côté de son ex-coéquipier. Il leva sa main au dessus de sa tête et lentement, en mesurant ses mouvements, il passa ses doigts fins dans les mèches safres. Elles étaient douces, la lumière du soir reflétait des particules bleuâtres qui adoucissaient les traits durs du garçon. Il semblait toujours être sur la défensive, prêt à égorger le premier venu. Cela faisait son charme en quelque sorte. D'ailleurs, surpris par ce contact, le concerné tourna sa tête promptement vers son hôte. Il fut happé par ses iris de chat mais surtout par la sincérité qu'il s'y dégageait. Avec Ryōta tout était tellement simple, naturel, sans prise de tête. Pourquoi Aomine n'allait-il pas lui rendre visite plus souvent ?

— Tu rumines encore, hein ? demanda le blond.

— J'y peux rien, c'est comme ça.

— Demain tu iras t'excuser vers Kurokocchi et tout sera réglé.

Daiki se mordit la lèvre, ravalant une parole malvenue. Comme s'il lisait dans ses pensées, l'ailier continua.

— Parfois il faut arrêter de réfléchir à tout et n'importe quoi et foncer. On s'en fiche du passé Aominecchi. L'important c'est le présent.

Fuir ce regard… La panthère ne soutint pas plus la détermination affichée de son ami. Punaise qu'il avait raison. Ce constat lui fit mal. Daiki préférait rester en retrait, loin des obligations même quand elles comprenaient les engagements de l'amitié. Reclus dans sa bulle, à l'époque il fût incapable d'aller vers son ombre. Et maintenant il demeurait inapte à mettre sa fierté de côté parce que c'était admettre qu'il était dans le faux depuis tout ce temps. C'était regarder la vérité en face : il avait gâché ses années d'insouciance. Le passé ne pouvait être rattrapé, à défaut, il devait vivre dans le présent.

Le présent… Cette notion tonna dans sa tête comme un coup de massue. La solitude le tuait à petit feu, n'étant pas capable d'accepter l'aide des autres comment pouvait-il faire de même envers son prochain ? Kuroko l'avait soutenu à cette époque mais lui, égal à son tempérament buté n'avait pas voulu le voir. Aujourd'hui Kise était là, n'attendant que son accord afin de tendre cette main.

* * *

Acculé devant l'évidence de ses échecs, Daiki eut un élan d'affolement. Il ne voulait plus se retrouver à part des autres, plus jamais. Ses émotions débordaient, ne les analysant pas, son cœur se souleva. A bas son orgueil, que représentait le fait d'incarner un des rois du basket si la finalité résidait dans le celui de rester esseulé ? Avec Ryōta toutes ces considérations n'avaient pas lieu d'être. Le garçon, son disciple en quelque sorte le regardait comme quelqu'un de normal, non une bête de foire. Les images défilaient dans son cerveau, mettant en avant ce blondinet rusé, facétieux, présent à ses côtés. Son ardeur à égaler son niveau pour l'affronter. Kise ne l'avait jamais laissé dans la lumière aveuglante, la preuve : ce soir Daiki était chez lui, dans l'obscurité de sa tanière.

Où quand le renard futé use de son adresse pour attraper la panthère inapprivoisée.

Les lèvres du garçon à la peau cuivrée bougèrent dans un son inaudible. Son buste se rapprocha du corps de son antagoniste. Sa main agrippa la joue pâle, ses doigts apprécièrent le grain velouté et ses yeux dévorèrent les soleils en fusion qui semblaient l'appeler. Là tout près, trop près de son souffle, Daiki se brûlait les ailes, tant pis. Il n'osait aller plus loin, une fois ce cap franchi leur relation allait sans doute basculer, du côté du bien ou celui du mal. Allez savoir avec le tempérament de l'as, nul ne pouvait le prédire… Puis Ryōta entrouvrit ses lèvres, un mordillement. Le début de la fin. Ce geste finit de consumer l'envie brusque du brun.

Il avait besoin de quelqu'un, pas de n'importe qui. D'aucuns diraient que le destin les réunissaient sous la bannière de la différence. Se compléter avec cet autre qui vous ressemble… Cet autre monstre à la lueur du monde entier.

Kise était beau. Il rayonnait là où Aomine éclatait d'une lueur sombre, ténébreuse. La lumière qu'il souhaitait atteindre. Sa joie de vivre, sa facilité à se faire apprécier. Tout ça, Daiki le voulait. Non, mieux : il désirait s'emparer de cette séduction déroutante, la garder jalousement pour lui seul. Que le blond ne sourit que pour lui.

Poussé par l'instinct de survie, Daiki se jeta de tout son long sur son ami qui tomba à la renverse sur le matelas. Ses mains le maintenaient allongé, inutile puisque son ravissant prisonnier ne se débattait pas. Dans une invitation muette ce dernier ferma ses paupières, offrant sa bouche. Il n'en fallut pas plus au second pour fondre dessus. Le contact fut brutal, à l'image de celui qui le donnait. Lèvres pressées, il découvrait cette saveur inédite. Ryōta avait un goût de miel, sucré et sirupeux. Un coup de langue au coin de la bouche, sur la pulpe charnue, puis encore à la commissure. Daiki faisait durer le plaisir quand il sentit contre ses propres lèvres un gémissement de la part de son ami, signal d'une impatience évidente. Au dessus de ce corps alangui, l'atout de Tōō se noyait sous ses pulsions. Tout se bousculait autant dans sa tête que dans son bas ventre, berceau d'un désir nouveau.

Ryōta n'était pas une jeune demoiselle avantageusement formée, il ne devrait pas ressentir toutes ces choses. Cette envie de plus en plus pressante, cinglant ses reins à la limite de la douleur. Cette même douleur comprimant sa poitrine.

Ryōta se révélait être un garçon de son âge partageant la même passion et cela suffisait présentement. En outre, il prenait le rôle de guide en lui tendant cette main salutaire que les adultes ne lui avaient pas offerte. Daiki avait besoin de quelqu'un, point. Peu désireux de retourner à sa vie d'ermite.

— Aominecchi…

Cette plainte tellement cruelle finit de l'achever. L'adolescent aux cheveux bleu nuit se pencha en une fraction de seconde pour s'emparer de la bouche qui l'appelait. Forcément, Daiki ne maîtrisait pas son envie grandissante, de façon maladroite il l'embrassa à le faire suffoquer. Les langues luttaient, combattaient, s'apprivoisaient encore et encore. Les souffles s'intensifiaient ne laissant que leur musique parsemer la pièce. Les grandes mains brunes allaient et venaient sur chaque parcelle de peau qu'elles trouvaient sur leur chemin. Kise possédait un corps élancé mais ferme. Ses muscles tendus roulaient sous les doigts de Daiki qui s'abreuvait des sons émis entre deux soupirs. A son plus grand étonnement, l'amateur de poitrines généreuses aima toucher les muscles abdominaux ciselés, c'était tellement agréable. Il s'attarda sur cette région d'une masculinité sans égale. Qu'importait le sexe de son partenaire, il lui était indifférent dans la mesure où Ryōta était son meilleur ami.

La fébrilité des deux adolescents gagnait en puissance, le temps se pressait, étirant les secondes en heures interminables. Cette fois-ci la bouche féline s'amusait à mordiller le lobe de l'oreille de son partenaire tout en jouant avec l'anneau d'argent. Kise devenait moite. Moite, chaud, coulant. Ses cris à répétition n'aidaient pas à garder la raison intacte de Daiki, au contraire, ils l'encourageaient à accroître sa férocité. Les habits tombèrent les uns après les autres, dévoilant des bouts de chairs blanches, bronzées.

Les corps ondulaient, se frottaient l'un à l'autre dans des bruissements de draps mêlés à des geignements de plaisir. La voix rauque de Kise attisa les sens d'Aomine, il aimait l'entendre ainsi, crier sa satisfaction sans gêne, sans pudeur. Depuis toujours le garçon aux cheveux couleur des blés faisait tout dans l'excès, y compris faire l'amour, et tant mieux. Plus son corps s'enfonçait dans le matelas, plus celui de l'autre se pressait afin de le rejoindre. Daiki ne le quittait pas d'un millimètre, peau contre peau, envie contre envie.

Une morsure, là sur ce cou offert. Des mains qui serrent, palpent les formes généreuses, une langue redessinant la courbe de la mâchoire masculine. Une griffure, pas celle de la panthère à ce que l'on pourrait croire. Des cris de jouissance, des supplications qui répondent à des grognements. Des sexes se frottant l'un contre l'autre, un tourbillon de sensation. Un ballet de membres enchevêtrés, des caresses, beaucoup de caresses et une promesse muette parsemée de soupirs d'extases.

Ryōta se saisit fermement d'une poignée de cheveux sombres tandis qu'il refermait ses longues jambes autour de la taille de son nouvel amant. Il se laissait cajoler et étreindre par la personne qu'il admirait le plus au monde. Cette valse corporelle devenait de plus intense jusqu'au point de rupture. Daiki l'embrassa avec passion, y mettant toute sa rage, sa gratitude à demeurer présent tandis que son bassin heurtait le sien. Sous son poids, il sentit Ryōta se tendre, prémisse d'un futur orgasme, sa tête bascula en arrière, sa gorge émit un long râle érotique et ses ongles s'enfoncèrent dans ses épaules. Emporté par cette vision de débauche, le dominant positionna ses mains sous les cuisses pâles pour les soulever. Il cogna un peu plus rudement le bassin de son partenaire pour voler son propre plaisir. Aomine aussi voulait goûter à ce plaisir charnel. Fauché par un spasme violent, il vit des points blancs s'imprimer devant ses yeux. Puis, comme un bienheureux il s'effondra sur le corps haletant de Kise et nicha sa tête dans son cou toujours offert. A présent la peau have était salée des ébats passés. Sans échanger de paroles superflues, les deux jeunes gens s'endormirent l'un bercé par la respiration de l'autre, et l'autre réchauffé par le corps brûlant de son amant.

Car dorénavant les lycéens avaient franchi un cap, même si l'acte n'avait pas été consommé dans son entièreté. Ils étaient amants, qu'ils le veuillent ou non. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Aomine dormit tranquillement, en toute quiétude, retenu dans les bras de Kise. Ses bras, sa chaleur et son amour. Alors en suivant ses conseils, demain Daiki ira réparer les dégâts auprès de son ancienne ombre. Maintenant que lui aussi possédait sa propre lumière, bien plus éblouissante que la sienne.

 **FIN**


End file.
